


Collision Course

by KyloKilo (aprilreign)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Kylo Ren, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/KyloKilo
Summary: The entire crew of the Finalizer is celebrating the capture of Poe Dameran. Phasma cross paths with Kylo Ren.





	1. Unique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story endedup going a bit deeper than expected. Smut next chpt. XD!

 

 

**Phasma is heading back towards her dorm room muttering curses beneath her helm. She hates it when her comrades get too damn drunk to hold their liquor or their tongues and their fucking pawing hands!**

**She's in a very sour mood and would rather get plastered in the privacy of her own quarters. Still growling she marches forward so wrapped up in her anger she nearly plows over another trooper in her path. This is no mere trooper. Phasma feels a push back before the collision can really take place, forcing her to back-step a couple of paces. Feeling like bouncing off of a force field.**

**"Captain."**

**She do not need to look up to know the one who is speaking to her. His modulated voice alone clarifies clearly who she ran into.**

**"In a hurry."**

**"Apologies Master Ren."  She is appalled that she is so clumsy. She had a few drinks but not nearly enough rounds to have her staggering into a Ren Knight's personal space. "I...did not see...I...forgive me my lord." She said quickly with a bow of her head.**

**Long moments passed but Phasma held her ground, head bowed still hoping she did not anger the him. He seems to be considering her, though he is actually scanning her thoughts. Understanding exactly why she was not paying attention to where she was going.**

**"You are upset. Understandable."**

**"Yes, well that is no excuse. That will never happen again my lord." She promised with another bow.**

**Kylo Ren threw up a hand. He saw her flinch at the motion but he wants her to know that he held no anger against her.**

**"Enough with the decorum. Speak freely." Kylo insists. It please him greatly to be called Master when most, commonly address him as Lord. He is not so fickle as the other knights are over titles, position and station. His actions speaks loud enough of his capabilities and prowess.**

**"You fought well today Captian."**

**"My thanks. It was a long and hard won fight. And might I add it was all the sweeter with your capture of the rogue pilot single handed."**

**Kylo is not sure if it is flirting or just a simple complement in return as a smile cracks across his face. It was both and he is not sure how to respond and is glad his pleasure is hidden from her.**

**"All in a days work."**

**"Are you going to celebrate my lord?"**

**"I do not mingle with subordinates."**

**"I don't blame you." Phasma's tone shifts back into anger again. "They've become to lax and forget their places." She spat. "Crossing lines and  begging for favors. Dispicable!" She regains herself and finishes the conversation. "I must adopt that as a rule of my own. Sleep well Master Kylo Ren."**   **As she walks away he turns to watch her.**

**"Perhaps I can offer you better company?"**

**Phasma halts. "Perhaps."**

**"Is that a yes captain?"**

**"It is."**

**"Very good. Meet me at my suite in a quarter of an hour." He turns and stalks off without need for a response leaving a slightly gaping Phasma behind.**

 

**~ ~ ~**

**Phasma steps into the fresher and lathers herself down quickly. By the time she rinses off and towel herself dry she takes a moment to try to figure out what the fuck just happened. She's worked with Kylo Ren long enough to know that this is...unusual. Kylo is never seen while he is off duty, he hardly speaks or engage in small talk or any talks of any kind even on duty; other than business at hand. Not once have he ever acknowledge her or show any interest otherwise.**

**Maybe the success and celebration of their mission has him in a more docile mood. No. It's the fact that she bumped into him is what triggered this situation.**

**Phasma steps back into her room and head to her locker. She pulls out a simple zip up long sleeve shirt. The shirt has a red center with arms and sides accented in grey. She pulls on a light over coat of grey which comes down to her hips and matching leggings then swiftly run a come through her short crop of hair.**

**She wants to appear casual. She don't know why he invited her to his room for company. Maybe he wants information or perhaps he's lonely or just wants to fuck her. She might just let him compared to the ingrates she left at the common room party. She needs to stop assuming what this is all about and just find out once she gets there.**

**And she's off.**

 

**~ ~ ~**

 

**Phasma arrives at his suite barely on time. It was a long way to Kylo's room and she had no choice but to duck and dodge people to keep from being stopped or held up.**

**A few moments later Kilo Ren rears around the corner. The stride in his gate is... menacing. Almost giving a sense of dread that he will strike like a tiger at any given moment. However it did not phase Phasma at all. She smirked knowing for the most part she does the same thing to demand respect and obedience.**

**"There you are." Kylo slows observing Phasma closely. Her hands are clasped behind her back. Head held with high esteem, standing next to his door like his personal guard.**

**"Right on time." He waves his hand sliding the door open to his personal room. He bids her to enter then follows in behind her.**

**He studies her further. Not used to witnessing her out of uniform. Blond hair swept straight back in loose waves. Standing a inch or two taller with a solidly toned frame. He appreciates that she still possess the soft curves in all the right places.**

**"Please, have a seat. Name your poison."**

**"Vodka."**

**"Bold chioce."**

**"I'm a bold woman."**

**"Bold enough to sit in my bedroom." He pours himself the same tonic.**

**"Only when invited my lord." A smile playing at her lips as she blatantly looks up at him. He hands her the drink.**

**"I invited you because I wanted to." Kylo removes his helmet with his back turned to her.**

**"I am your subordinate."**

**"Hmm, Yes...but you are unique."**

**"Because I am a woman."**

**"No. Because I can trust you.'" He finishes throwing back his vodka making a slight grimace as it burns down his throat. "I trust you more than General Hux. You report to me first and in strict confidence. I've watched you closely. I can rely on you to get the job done, performing above and beyond the call of duty and your retribution for failure or disloyalty is lethal and intolerant. I admire that greatly."**

**Phasma just sits there stunned, holding her drink. "I did not know that you've noticed."**

**"You're not supposed to know. I did not want to show favoritism which can be disruptive through the chain of command."**

**"Why now. Why are you telling me this now."**

**The lights in his room died down very low before he turns to walk towards her.**

**"Our little collision earlier." He removes his gloves tossing them to the table where she's sitting and placed his hands on both arms of her chair. "I looked into your thoughts and saw what they did to you." Descending down on her she can smell the alcohol on his breath as it burns against her cheek. "They had to pay for their transgression. I made them pay."**

**Phasma's eyes went wide. A couple of arrogant captains fondled her breasts, sexually harassing her with lewd jokes and comments. She made them pay without a doubt. One sporting an ugly black eye and the other guy...well he won't be fucking anyone tonight. Still she is speechless. _'What did he do?!'_**

**"Don't worry. They're still alive." Kylo answers her thought.**

**"Thank you." Is the only thing she could utter.**

**"Anything for you." He sealed her lips with a luscious kiss.**

**Phasma reaches up tentatively to hold his face. His full lips soft and tender. She breaks free for air and tells him. "I'm a big girl and can take care of myself."**

**"I know...let me take care of you tonight. You are under my care now." He waits, hoping she will not turn him down.**

**"Yes Master." She whispers with fascination.**

**Twice tonight she is able to crack his facade with another smug grin.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 


	2. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma get's more than she expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a Kylo pov (1st section)

 

 

**Kylo Ren is surprised that Phasma wants to fuck around with him. The fact that she is at ease in his presence after what had happened earlier suggests that she puts a lot of trust in him.**

**He was sure she would reject him. Really he can't fathom why he asked her to his room. He hadn't felt any deep connection to Phasma or anyone else since before his knighthood for that matter. He hadn't expect to be having sex at all until now.**

**Still hovering over Phasma, His fingers traces lightly**   **along her cheek line gliding up to touch curiously at her hair. He hadn't expect her to be an older woman. Some where in her early 40's. He'd never guest knowing her excellent skills on the battle field.** **She breathes a** **hum of pleasure as he combs through the soft waves of her hair. It seems that he only wants to absorb in the sense of touch as he unzips her shirt a little and reaches down inside to feel her warm breasts.**

**He close is eyes as he pinches and twist at Phasma's nipple. She don't seem to mind, allowing Kylo time to have his pleasure with her without being rushed.**

**His _human_ desire to simply touch and be touched is a bit overwhelming. The sensations are exhilarating, sending sporadic signals through his force field causing him to struggle to stay calm.**

**~ ~ ~**

 

**"How do you wish for me to please you?" He asks with a strained voice**

**"Anyway you please...so long as it get's us both off."**

**_'Any way he please?_  ' That could mean anything. Maybe she should have been a bit more specific.**

**Letting go of her tit, Kylo rise up from her and pulls her up to lead her to his large bed. Phasma walks over and stands before him smoothing back his unruly locks to get a good look at his face. Kylo pulls his gaze away not wanting her to look so deeply. He's not use to this kind of intimacy up close.  But she forces him to turn back to her for a kiss.**

**Her lips part and she gives him a moist wet kiss. It's careful and slightly awkward at moments, pausing hear and there aquanting themselves with each other. And all too soon her breath leaves her in a rush as he kisses a bite to her lower lip.** **Phasma bites him back even harder. He pulls away to look at her. A very intense stare that for a moment Phasma was not sure how to read, but suddenly he grinds up against her, sliding his slick tongue through teeth into her mouth. Kylo grabs her hips, pulling her tightly against his swelling erection and a few moments later Phasma is striping eagerly out of her clothes.**

**He appears to be enthralled with her, curiously roving his hands and eyes over her flesh, inspecting and examining with pinches, kneading and squeezing of her flesh. Every nerve in her body is alight from his curious attentions.**

**Phasma reaches up to lace her fingers through his thick hair to tug the dark night down with her as she crawl backwards onto the bed. She can feel herself growing wet with a tingling warmth.**

**But for some reason she is slightly agitated. Something is brushing her the wrong way. She pulls away from the kissing to see a fully dressed Kylo. Looking at him in disbelief, he seems pretty much content staying in uniform.**

**She jerks at at his collar with one hand while ripping the velcro belt from his waist. He grabs her wrists bringing her to an immediate halt.**

**"Lay down." he instructs, releasing her.**

**And she do but with a demanding look that he better get the fuck out of those clothes.**

_**'He is taking his sweet fucking time!'**_ **He will make her wait knowing he got her where he want her. But his own horny desire trumps that plan. He was grunting irritably by the time he kicked off his boots and climbed out of his pants. Phasma is laying down comfortably with a smug smile on her face.**

**"Much better." Staring like a pervert at his slim chiseled body. "Shall we continue?"**

**Answering with two fingers to his lips, then points them at Phasma and parts them into a v shape, parting her legs to open for him. The sudden motion startled the hell out of her. It was very blatant and oddly sexual. So she found that it suited her tastes at the whims of a kinky kind of pleasure.**

**He lowers his mouth to her cunt to suckle at her clit, swirling his tongue in endless figure 8's within her inner lips, savoring the sweet taste of her arousal.**

**Her head falls back as she rocks her pussy on his tongue. Oh how he makes it wriggle inside, making her cant up for more. He clutch down on her thighs to stop her movements so he can fuck her with his long tongue. When she is gasping for dear life, he moves quickly, climbing over her to gradually shove his cock into her heat.**

**He begins digging in with low even strokes. Their bodies are locked and he fucking her. He's abit unsteady, trying to find his rhythm Kylo is struggling. If only he could calm down and take his time he wouldn't look so flustered. Phasma helps him out by pulling him down into another kiss and grabbing a firm ass cheek then whispers into his ear, "Fuck me like you own me!"**

**He glances at her, his eyes are glinting wildly...** **His fuse ignites from her flaming words and he ruts himself into her.**

**The obscene noises of slapping flesh and the their squelching fluids is all he can hear. Teeth bared, he knows that he is being rough but he can't control himself. All of the sensations are amplified, spreading through his hyper sensitive aura of the force and Phasma is beginning to realize that.**

**He buries his head, grunting and growling into her neck as she grasp his shoulders from the back. Her heels trying to anchor themselves by digging into his sweaty back.**   **The insistent pounding of that thick muscle has her body bowing to a breaking point. Nothing short of a scream is ripped from her as her release explodes into new stars in front of her eyes.**

**Kylo jabs her a few more times and he convulses. She smiles as she feels Kylo's cock swell, spiting it's hot cum into her. He gives her a brief deep kiss out of courtesy before falling forward oblivious to his heavy weight on top of her tired body.**

**Phasma adjusts slipping out from under him, finally able to breathe. She is exhausted and very pleasantly sore.** ' _ **He is better than I thought. He would make a great fuck boy.'**_

**Eavesdropping on her thoughts 'again' Kylo suggests, "We should celebrate more often."**

**"Agreed."**

**~Fin~**


End file.
